


Metaphoric Musings

by CupcakeTerminal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I adore these two, Written before season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeTerminal/pseuds/CupcakeTerminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Stiles and Scott talking like they rarely are seen doing on the show. Using each other for comfort and to help make sense of everything that's happened to them. Basically, being best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaphoric Musings

**Author's Note:**

> This is written on purpose with many a hyperbole, metaphor, and simile. I explain why in the end notes if you're interested.

Stiles hated waiting. Hated sitting here, in his room, wondering if something horrible had happened to Scott…or something good. Something good enough to make him forget that he was supposed to meet Stiles here in his room over an hour ago. He never had that worry before Allison, and insecurity is a jacket he isn’t wearing so well. He knows it’s irrational to be jealous of a best friend having a good time, but here he is, doing just that. They both had a lot of acquaintances, sure, but friends? For years, he'd been Scott's only companion- the one he always turned to. Now, Scott’s talented, popular, and attached. Most of the time Stiles can crush the little weed of resentment that grows up, but sometimes it grows too thick, and it threatens to choke out the friendship that he planted so many years ago. That friendship, however, has grown to be an oak compared to the weed after all this time. With a deep breath, he’s always able to (eventually) be happy for his friend’s new found lease on life. 

Only a few anxiety-filled minutes later, he hears the familiar, if not painfully obvious, sound of someone scrambling into his window.

“Dude, you’re a werewolf! How are you not better at this?” Stiles calls quietly watching his friend’s head appear through the window followed by the rest of his body, landing rather gracefully on the floor.

Scott just straightens and shrugs, “Old habits die hard?”

Stiles snorts at that, thinking of all the times Scott had been caught half in his window and vice versa. Stiles used to not be allowed to have friends over on school nights. Hey, what his dad didn’t know, didn’t get Stiles into trouble.

“Sorry I’m late I had a run in with C3PO and R2D2.”

“Oh! Nice name! Though it does make you wonder which one gets to have Princess Leia in them.”

They had been playing this game of naming Peter and Derek the most degrading names they could think of off the top of their heads. It took some of the edge off. It was either that or start freaking out. Because really? Really? What was the point of everything they just did? They’re in the exact same position and it’s fucking terrifying. 

And what the hell was wrong with Derek? Did he not see that Peter was like this spider? This wickedly clever spider. He literally would trap and fuck everyone else over so he could survive. Then you would set up a trap. A trap that you thought was fool proof maybe even one you considered clever. Like…oh I don’t know? Throwing a Moltov cocktail at the fucking bastard? You make him fall into it without ever realizing you used his own web to create it, until he waltzes out of it, free as a bird, and you’re the one all strung up. 

Scott grins at that (Stiles vote is on Peter, because R2D2 was so much sassier than the grumpy ol' robot) before letting out a large sigh as he made himself comfortable next to Stiles on his bed. 

“Same old spiel then?”

“Yeah, join or die, join or die. You think they’d get tired of it eventually.” Scott tried for a chuckle here, but it came out weak.

“You’re stronger with the sane.” Stiles punctuated this with a sharp head nod like it would hammer the thought into place. They’d had this discussion before. 

“I don’t like leaving Isaac with them.” 

“I know, and I don’t like leaving Derek with his crackpot of an uncle. Isaac is your friend, and we need Derek, but, unfortunately it’s a dog eat dog world out there” –here Stiles paused for the obligatory look from Scott before continuing- “and we have to worry about our survival and you staying away from hunters first and foremost. You know any trouble with you is trouble for Allison. You guys totally have a covalent bond.”

Scott just blinked at him. “That was your way of telling me to stay away from her, right?”

“As positively as the charge that the amino acids required for the stable cytoplasmic localization of the fused alkaline phosphatase have.”

Scott actually scrunched his nose and tilted his head to the side. “That’s not a real thing.”

“Dude, I think it actually is." Stiles said, eyes wide. He shook his head slowly, "I've got to stop studying with Lydia, man." Scott just kept his face scrunched up, while Stiles began counting things on his fingers. “So, okay the Olsen twins- bad news, Allison- bad news, your mom?

Stiles immediately saw Scott stiffen, and he whistled, “Bad news?”

“She’s still really freaked.” Scott said, looking hunched and defeated, “She was cool when there was a danger. You know? When she could point and say. Him. He’s the bad guy, fight him. Now, though. It’s just…”

“Well you guys had a pretty awesome cruise-liner of trust going for a while, right?”

Before Scott can even ask the question- “No, no, no! Just hear me out! So you have this cruise-liner the SSS Trust. Everything’s good. There’s sunbathing, bad cruise musicals, umbrella drinks, snorkeling, the works, when BAM! Iceberg! The iceberg is labeled 'were-freaking-wolves', by the way." He emphasized each word by pointing as if it were on a sign, "Since no one on board expected any cold weather they're not dressed for this, so when the ship starts sinking, they're all treading sub-artic waters in skimpy swimsuits. Now, they’re swimming for land because Trust WANTS to survive this collision, but it was massively ill-prepared and hypothermia is setting in. All is not lost though, Scott!” –At this point, Stiles has jumped up from his perch and points his finger into the air and then down at Scott- “You, my friend, have a life boat! A lifeboat labeled the TRUTH! And if you want it to reach the crash site in time to save the passengers of the SSS Trust, you have to power it one hundred percent! That means tell her EVERYTHING she needs to know." Stiles paused and lowered his voice to a stage whisper, "I mean I’d lie off the whole crazy sex thing and possibly just how many times you’ve almost died, but, besides that, all on the table. That’s going to not only save the passengers; it might repair the whole cruise-liner one day.”

Scott sat there for a good five minutes before looking at Stiles and saying, “You know, once you get rid of all the bullshit, that’s not bad advice.”

Stiles just nods. “Duh, dude, I know.”

Because that’s the tag line of Stiles, once you get rid of all the bullshit, he’s pretty fucking awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to play around with what PTSD and recovering from trauma might look like in Stiles and Scott's relationship (specifically from Stiles' POV). The paranoia, anxiety, ranting, and even the excess energy are all symptoms. 
> 
> I think Stiles breaks a little at the end of season two. He saw everyone he loves nearly die. That can leave a manic energy in people. I thought that side of both Stiles and healing might be interesting to explore. Friends talking and ranting are all a part of healing, and I always knew while writing this that Stiles, here, is trying to mend. 
> 
> Also, I just felt like writing some best friend fic. :)
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](http://cupcaketerminal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
